God Bless America
by Mutant of Time
Summary: Alfred finds his younger sister Amelia after being separated for many years. Alfred develops a love for Amelia, the two start World War III, and we follow other various events in their lives. AmericaXFem!America, IT CONTAINS SOME SMUT! You have been warned xDDD This is like, the longest one-shot ever...I don't own Hetalia!


**Hello guys! Alright, first off, this fanfic isn't just mine. It was a fanfic that bestatgirl56 and I collaborated on! So you have her to thank for half of this! :D Secondly, I want to apologize for not updating Iggy the Boss and Chibi America. I'm still working on the last part, and writers' block is killing me. I'm sorry...and third! There is a sequel in works to this fanfic, by the name of Discord. I'm not sure when I'll be posting it, but it shouldn't be too long! Maybe a month or two...it took about a month to write this one, so yeah...anyways, enjoy! And I apologize if there are any errors in this, or if any of it is confusing. If you are confused about anything, PM me and ask! :D ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**~Just After The Civil War~**

The small child sat shivering in the field. Blood and death from the battle surrounded her. The Northern Army advanced, looking for the wounded. A man who looked quite friendly walked over to her and kneeled. His eyes were a baby blue and his hair was blonde. The small child shared these traits with him. He stroked her cheek and smiled sadly.

"What's your name?" he asked in a soothing tone.

She blinked and looked at him.

"A-Amelia...I-I have to look for Alfred," she said softly.

She looked torn and hurt. Her face was red with fever and her body seemed weak. He picked her up.

"You're in luck...I'm Alfred," he said, smiling and starting to walk towards camp.

Alfred brought Amelia to the camp, caressing her and admiring her features that were much like his own.

"You must be my little sister," he said to her, still smiling softly. When she didn't answer, he glanced down at her to find her fast asleep in his arms.

"The sister I've been looking for all this time...," he said, trailing off.

By the time Alfred reached camp and his quarters, dropped Amelia off, reported to his boss, and gotten food for himself and Amelia, the young girl and awoken.

She looked much better, the red face, fever, and gore having left her body. The few cuts and bruises that were left on her were disappearing quickly because of her special healing abilities.

When she saw Alfred come into the room, her eyes gleamed, and her face glowed with inner delight.

"Alfred!" she called, running to him and enveloping him in a hug,

"Hey Amelia," he said calmly, through you could hear the happiness and excitement hidden in his voice. He set the food down and returned Amelia's hug, cradling her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I've missed you," she said, "And I've spent so much time searching for you!"

"As have I," Alfred started in reply, "And I'm so happy to see you, but we have to eat now, dude. I'm starving!"

The two of them laughed, smiling genuinely as they dug into their "All-American" food; Burgers.

As they ate, Amelia's bruises slowly disappeared. You could tell by the way she ate that she hadn't seen food in a day or so. She was trying hard not to make it obvious.

"Alfred?" she stopped and looked up at him, "It's over now, right? The war? And I'll be able to see our parents too...right?"

Because she was only eight, Alfred being sixteen but Amelia aging faster, curiosity got the better side of her. She had always wondered what her parents were like. She knew that they were the countries of England and France, but she wanted to know more.

She had been brought up by Native America. She knew that that was her real mother, but she always wanted to meet France and England.

Amelia finally looked up at Alfred. His eyebrow was raised and his facial expression showed his confusion. She smiled, and so did he.

"Yeah...I wanna meet France and England," she said, beaming in her own happiness.

Alfred bit on his lip and looked at her guiltily.

"What?" she asked.

Alfred looked into Amelia's innocent looking face, brightened with curiosity. She looked eager to meet France and England, but Alfred wore a guilty look on his face, knowing that the perverted Frenchman and foul-mouthed former pirate couldn't be a good influence on the young girl. But he supposed that if she insisted, he could arrange a meeting. After all, who could resist that cute little face?

It was the industrial age, and the newly made telephone was put to use as Alfred contacted England, arranging an "important" and "urgent" meeting, Alfred and Amelia had set said and made it to England's house shortly after dawn. It had been pre-arranged that France was to arrive at England's the previous day, so the two older nations were anxiously awaiting Alfred's arrival whilst bickering amongst each other, Alfred had Amelia stand behind him, out of sight, as he knocked on England's front door. He was quick to answer.

"America!" England said, reaching to embrace Alfred. Even as he was hugged by his former charge, Alfred could feel Amelia stiffen behind him.

_"I'm America too,"_ she thought bitterly to herself. As England pulled away, Alfred began explaining things, finally bringing out the star attraction; Amelia.

She smiled shyly as she was greeted and embraced by her "parents", and France, for once, didn't make any sexual passes at the young girl. Alfred could tell that this was going to turn out to be a great meeting.

Amelia enjoyed the hugs but she felt as though they weren't looking at her as though she was their daughter, She whimpered softly, soft enough so only Alfred could hear, and took his hand.

Alfred looked down at his sister, confused. But the way she looked, he could tell she wasn't comfortable.

"Let's move inside then, yes?" England asked, and let the Americans in.

Amelia was quite fond of England's home, especially the couch. As they sat, France and England slowly started to ask her questions,

"So Native America raised you alone?" France asked.

"Yeah...mama did her best," she said, smiling.

"Have you met any other country yet..is Alfred going to take you-"

"Yeah! I want all the countries to meet my western side at the meeting!" Alfred cut in,

Amelia giggled and looked at her brother, who smiled back at her,

"One last question," England said, and cleared his throat, "If you are America as well, how come I don't remember you?"

Amelia started to tear up, "Because you ignored me and left me alone with my mother."

Everyone looked at her, appalled.

**~During World War I~**

At the next world meeting, Alfred strolled in late, with Amelia beside him, not behind him. He came in late because that way, everyone would look when he came in, slamming the door obnoxiously behind him, and notice Amelia. His plan worked.

Nations started murmuring to each other, glancing at Amelia curiously, while Alfred grinned happily and England and France exchanged worried glances, Finally, Germany spoke up.

"America," he started, and Amelia winced, "You know that mere humans aren't allowed in 'zese meetings. Vhat is up with 'zis girl?" he asked sternly,

"She's my-" Alfred started, but Germany rudely interrupted.

"I don't care what kind of romance you have, America, but rules are rules. Get her out."

"SISTER!" Alfred finished loudly. The other countries stared in confusion. Japan stood timidly and started speaking.

"This girr is rerated to you? I thought Canada-san was your onry sibring," he said in a questioning manner as Canada smiled, _finally_ having been noticed.

"No," Alfred answered. "This is Amelia, my little sister. She represents the western half of my nation, born and here from the beginning, but more noticed and pronounced by my Civil War."

"OH GREAT! ANOZER WEST!" Prussia shouted excitedly. Cold, annoyed looks were thrown his way as America began introducing Amelia to all the other nations there, and a few of the nations wondered if they too, had a counterpart of the opposite gender.

Amelia smiled and giggled as people looked at her. She thought Hungary seemed very nice. But halfway through the introductions, Alfred froze and seemed slightly scared. Amelia looked up...Russia.

"Privet, little America," Russia said.

She couldn't tell whether he was happy or not, but she smiled anyway.

"Nice to meet you, !" she said and held out her hand.

"He patted her head and Alfred pulled her to their seats, Because there was only one for America, England, who sat next to Alfred, volunteered for her to sit on his lap. Arthur could tell this was pissing France off. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they sat like that for the rest of the meeting.

As World War One ended, the depression hit the Americans hard. Alfred was the first to get it bad. Amelia, now 16, took care of her brother. World War Two had the world busy nowadays, and everyone would shout at the meetings.  
Amelia and Alfred were slowly getting better, and everyone who cared noticed.

**~During World War II, before America got involved~**

A few world meetings came and went, with much disagreeing, and a few bloody noses and black eyes. It was time for another one, and the 18 year old Alfred was worried. Though his younger sister was already 16, he still felt extremely protective of her. But they both headed off to the meeting after a lot of resistance on Alfred's part, and convincing on Amelia's.

When the Americans arrived, evil glares were thrown towards them for not officially taking a side in the war yet. But it was pretty obvious that the two were going to side with the Allies. Taking this into consideration, it made sense that what happened next happened.  
A blood-curdling scream filled the room, startling the fighting nations, and making a few fall out of their chairs. Nations threw worried glances at the Americans as they saw Amelia grip her side and collapse to the ground. She was the source of the screams. A pain filled her like no other, and blood gushed out of her side.

Alfred felt the pain a moment later, but Amelia was taking the brunt of it. His eyes narrowed as he identified the source of the pain.

"P-Pearl...Harbor...," Amelia choked out before passing out.

Alfred and England were the first to rush over to Amelia, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

Japan flushed red as he spoke, "Sorry America-san, but I'm decraring war on you."

Amelia passed out, and Alfred grew extremely furious after hearing Japan's declaration of war. He pushed aside his confusion and resisted the temptation to ask why. Instead, he launched himself at the small Japanese man, shouting,

"You dirty stupid Jappie! How could you do this?! Amelia's done nothing to you!" he had started clawing at Japan's face, and kicking him. The other nations watched in shock for a few moments before attempting to pry the two apart. Despite the pain, Japan didn't regret what he did. He had officially gotten America into this war, and was hoping to completely take him out. A smile played on his face until England has pulled Alfred off of him, even though he himself wanted to knock the living daylight out of Japan.

China threw evil looks at Alfred, and consoled Japan although they were in opposite sides of the war. No one was allowed to hurt his little brother, Then it hit him, and he could see exactly how Alfred felt, and why he reacted the way he did. The bleeding body of Amelia was the prime example and reason for Alfred's anger. China felt terrible for comforting Japan now, but family was family. Even so, China had a nice lecture planned for Japan.

Meanwhile, England was trying to calm Alfred down as the paramedics loaded Amelia into the ambulance that had been called, and temporarily bandaged her. Alfred insisted on riding with to the hospital, and England was permitted to accompany him.

It wasn't very long before they arrived at the hospital, and even then, Alfred was being extremely over-protective of his sister. The doctors eventually had to seduce him, because he had a mental meltdown each time someone went near Amelia. All in all, it was a VERY stressful trip.

Amelia had been out for about a month before she had come back to life. In that time, Alfred was taking revenge and worse. He started to get in fights more often at the meetings. He had become over-protective and wouldn't let anyone into Amelia's room without them being checked twice.

When Amelia awoke, she saw all the flowers and England holding her hand, looking terrible.

"Amelia," he said softly.

She blinked and looked at him, "What?"

"There's something I have to show you when you get out."

She nodded and smiled as Alfred came in,

"HEY ARTHUR! I SAID NO TOUCHING!" he screamed.

Amelia flinched and looked at Alfred, who smiled at her. England let go and left. Alfred walked over to her and smiled. "Hey," he said softly.

He seemed as though nothing had happened.

Amelia looked down and smiled, "Hi."

Amelia stood in the camp with the other Allies. The camp looked like death. While China, France, Canada, and Alfred worked on the men in the camp, Amelia, England, and Russia worked on the females. Amelia had heard some of the worst stories. One mother had watched her daughters be beaten and burned. Another woman watched as they killed her husband. Amelia felt as though she had gone through Hell in the hospital, but when she came here, the hospital seemed like Heaven.

While Amelia had been knocked unconscious for a month after Japan's bomb hit Pearl Harbor, Alfred was planning brutal revenge. He wasn't sure he could ever forgive Japan for getting him into this war, and hurting his wonderful little sister. So, in revenge, he was making nuclear bombs. Something, a weapon of the likes of which had never been made before, and no nation had laid their eyes upon. Oh, was Japan going to be in for a surprise.

He finished making his nuclear bombs towards the end of the war, when it was clear that the Allies would win anyways. But Japan, he just wouldn't give up. Alfred gave him plenty of warning, telling him to surrender, or he'd use a weapon that had never been used by mankind before. Japan dismissed this warning, scoffing at it and not believing Alfred. But that was one of his worst mistakes.

It was during a world meeting that the first bomb dropped. Alfred smiled sadistically as he saw Japan keel over in pain. Smoke, ash, and blood emerged from the left side of his back. He let out terrible screams, and Alfred, once again, told him to surrender.

"Give it up, Kiku," he said with the terribly sadistic glint in his eye. "I have more of that, plenty more," he said. Japan didn't know he only had one more. And he wasn't about to tell Japan.

"No," Japan said through gritted teeth, blood seeping out from between them. "I'm not giving up to you. Some _Hero_ you are...,"

"Suit yourself," Alfred replied simply. The next day, he dropped the second bomb, making an identical mark on Japan's right side to match the one on his left.

Japan finally surrendered. The war was over.

Amelia stood in the entry way with England. When she saw Alfred, she froze. "ALFRED! WHY DID YOU LAUNCH THEM!?" she screamed and pushed Arthur out of the house.

"Why not?! I-I told you not to! Arthur was here! He could have seen! HE COULD HAVE HEARD YOU!" she screamed, and started to punch Alfred.

"Alfred, you idiot! YOU COULD HAVE RUINED MY CHANCE!" she glared up at him, "Don't you ever think about anyone else?!" she asked.

Her face was horrified towards her older brother. She looked away and shook her head. "Alfred..." she sighed and turned to leave. "I can't believe you," she said softly, and stood there.

Her arms were crossed and her head was down, shaking. She bit her lip and turned back to him. He seemed so pleased with himself. That didn't make her happy. Not at all. It was obvious on her face.

"I had to launch them!" Alfred screamed back at her. "I had to! It was to protect you! It was in perfect revenge! He can't just hurt you like that and expect to get away with it!" he yelled, with tears in his eyes. "I care about you too much! And what the hell do you mean I could have ruined your chance? CHANCE WITH WHAT?!"

Alfred was filled with hurt. He had done everything he could to make sure Amelia was safe, to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt again. He couldn't stand seeing her, with the bandages, the blood, the pain. Stupid Japan! He has caused all of this! He had ruined everything! Alfred gave up. He loved Amelia, but not just in the sibling way. And he was just realizing it now. He was realizing that he would die, give up his life, and the rest of his country for her. But he could tell that she wouldn't do the same. Already, she was choosing England over him, and she didn't care about Alfred. So, with that, he dropped the angry, yet heroic complex he had, and simply pulled a gun out of the pocket of his bomber jacket, knowing fully well that he wouldn't die, but he'd be out of comission for a very long time, and the pain of all of this wouldn't be able to reach him. So he held the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger.

Amelia turned and looked at Alfred. She screamed and fell to her knees with the pain that consumed them both. Her temples bled like his, and she screamed again. "A-Al...? AL?!" she crawled over to him and grabbed his cell phone and called England.

"A-Arthur...it's Amelia! Alfred...he...he shot himself!" she said, and in no time at all, England was back. He looked at Alfred and sighed.

"He'll be fine soon," he said as he looked over at Amelia and hugged her. As she cried, he hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Please calm down, we'll take care of him!" England said as he picked Amelia up and placed her on the couch, then placed Alfred on the loveseat and got out bandages to start dealing with his head. Unfortunately, because of his suicidal attempt, Alfred had just put his little sister back in pain, bandages, and blood.

Arthur finished the two of them up and laid down with the now sleeping Amelia. He stroked her cheek softly and whispered sweet, loving nothings to her.

It had been many months before Alfred woke up. Too many. When he was conscious, his first thought ran immediately to Amelia, and whether she was okay or not. He realized that his little stunt was stupid, and because the two of them were bonded together, Amelia must have felt some of the pain that he had felt when he shot himself. He felt terrible. She didn't get to escape the pain, she didn't get the sweet relief of a coma. He felt like the worst brother in the world.

When he finally got the confidence to swim away from his own thoughts and open his eyes, the first thing he saw was Amelia. At first, his heart sank, for surely she hated him now, but his worst fears were expelled as she smiled down on him. No bandages. No blood. Not even a scar.

"Hello, Alfred," she said, "Are you feeling better?" she asked, her eyes bright with contentment.

"Seeing that you're fine, I am. I'm so sorry, Amelia," he replied, worry filling his eyes.

She waved off his apology, "Don't sweat it bro. I forgive you."

"That's good," he replied, relief obvious in his voice. He smiled back at her, kissing her cheek softly and would have done something more if not for the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Oh! A-Arthur!" Alfred said, noticing the Brit in the room for the first time.

"Amelia's not the only one here," he replied, the sound of his voice slightly cross.

Another voice spoke up, "I'm here too!" Alfred sat up a bit and craned his neck around, to see where the other voice was coming from. He felt a tap on the shoulder, and jumped, before realizing that it was just Canada.

"Oh, hey bro!" he said, cheerfully.

Canada sighed, "Good to see that you're doing better..."

Amelia smiled seeing her brother happy. Upon seeing her happy, England smiled and hugged her, burying himself in her hair. She blushed and giggled.

"Hey Alfred...Arthur and I have something to tell you!" she said happily.

"Arthur looked down at her and smiled, "Well...we hooked up."

Alfred froze and looked at them, "Wh-what?"

Amelia blinked, sensing the hurt in his voice. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Alfred looked at the two of them and looked pissed. "Y-you can't do that to me, Arthur!"

England looked at Alfred, confused, "Do what?" he asked.

Alfred looked at Amelia, "Come on sis, tell me you're not really in love with this jerk."

"Why does it matter, Alfred?" Amelia asked softly, a bit hurt.

Canada blinked and looked down, "H-hey, no fighting."

Alfred ignored his brother and glared at England. "I want everyone to leave...but not you, Amelia.."

England grabbed Canada's hand a pulled him out, leaving Amelia and Alfred alone.

"WHY AMELIA?" Alfred shouted, causing Amelia to flinch.

"B-because! I love him! He's nice to me, and he loves me too!" Amelia replied, with tears in her eyes.

"You actually love him?!" Alfred asked, bewildered, with his voice cracking and full of hurt.

"Y-yes!" Amelia replied boldly. "I do."

"But...Amelia...," Alfred started, nervousness inching into his voice, "I could give you so much more..."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Amelia asked, nervously. She could tell where this was going, but obviously she had to play along.

"I...I love you, Amelia. You may be my sister, but I don't love you that way. I love you in ways so much more, that words cannot even begin to describe! I only just realized this before I shot myself, but you chose Arthur! You don't care for me at all, do you?!" Alfred asked, now crying freely, humiliating himself.

Amelia wanted to tell him that it wasn't true, that she loved him, because she hated to see him so hurt. But honestly, she couldn't tell how she felt anymore. Sure, whenever she saw him before, her heart would pound and fill her with glee, but with him out of commission, it was so much easier to be around England, and not feel guilty. But now that Alfred was awake, and clearly had feelings for her, she didn't know what to feel anymore.

Alfred stood and walked past Amelia. She didn't move, she didn't even turn her head. She knew he was going to leave her and find her family. She knew he'd yell at Arthur. She closed her eyes and waited for the door to open. But it never did. Instead, it locked. She opened her eyes and turned. Alfred was looking back at her.

Amelia could pick up something hungry in his eyes. She started to shake as he walked forward. She took a few steps back and fell onto the bed. Alfred grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

"A-Alfred...mph!" she started and was cut off as he smashed his lips to hers and gripped her wrists tighter.

He put his elbow on her wrists as he took off her jacket. He slipped her the tongue and she tried to struggle away. He pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"I'm so...gah...it's like a drug. Damn Amelia," he laughed.

She struggled and whimpered as he smiled more, "Don't scream too loud!"

Amelia was freaking out now, and was very afraid of Alfred because of what he was doing to her. He was now kissing her lips so hard that she was sure they were bruised.

When Alfred finally broke away, gasping for breath, she managed to speak, "Heroes don't do this!" she exclaimed, using his weakness.

"But Heroes always get the girl," was his reply as he dove down again, pressing his lips against hers, and exploring her mouth with his tongue. Then, his hands trailed to her chest, undoing her shirt buttons.

Here was where Amelia couldn't take it anymore. Without seeming suspicious, she glanced around, her eyes resting on the 'Call Nurse' button nearby as Alfred inched her shirt off.

She slowly reached for the button, and pressed it. A loud beep filled the room, and Alfred pulled away from Amelia, alarmed.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped. Then his eyes followed the source of the repetitive flashes of light.

"What the hell, Amelia?!" he asked, his voice raising until it was almost a yell. "Why would you do that?!"

Amelia's eyes watered as she rushed to put on her shirt and jacket. She then climbed off the bed, unlocked the door, and left the room, leaving Alfred behind, still high off of his uncontrollable love for her.

Amelia kept going until she found England and Canada eating in the cafe. She sat down in England's lap and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. England looked at Canada, who shrugged. He stroked her hair and sighed.

"Amelia..? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and kept crying.

Alfred, meanwhile, sat in his room, planning. The nurse came in but she was quickly waved away. As his plan got better, his smile grew. It was perfect. No one would stop him this time. As he laid down, he started to laugh maniacally, going through the plan over and over in his head.

Canada sighed and went back to Alfred's room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his brother laughing.

"I know...," Canada said shyly.

Alfred looked up, "Yeah. Watcha think?"

"I think it's gross."

"Gross?"

"Yeah, and I know why."

"Oh?"

"You're jealous. Of Iggy and Amelia. Arthur couldn't see it, but I saw the forming bruise."

On the trip home from the hospital, Alfred couldn't stop thinking about what Canada said. He knew fully well that Canada could easily overtake him in this condition and ruin his plan. Even in general, Canada was an equal match for Alfred, neither was stronger than the other. His words kept on playing over and over in Alfred's head, and he started to reconsider his plan.

Was what he was going to do even right? He knew it wasn't, but his need was so great, and his love so strong. The temptation was too much to resist. He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew what he was going to do, but it still bit at his conscience. Heroes don't do this, but it was true that Heroes always get the girl...

Alfred walked in the door to his house, feeling lonely, guilty, and something else he couldn't place. When he walked in, he was greeted by Amelia, who was accompanied by...Hungary? What was she doing here? Then Alfred understood. She had another female over for 'protection'. But Hungary couldn't stay forever. She would have to leave eventually. And when she did, Alfred, though hesitant, would carry out his plan. And Amelia would be his first. He was just hoping that he would be Amelia's first, and that her and England hadn't done anything serious while he was unconscious.

Amelia and Hungary went upstairs and started to be girls and giggle.

"So why do you not like Austria?" Amelia asked.

Hungary groaned, "Have you ever had someone make you do something you don't wanna do?

Amelia looked away, "Yes...I guess I get it now..."

Amelia started to wear make-up after the stunt at the hospital. She only wore lipstick to cover the large bruise on her lips.

"What about Prussia?" Amelia asked.

Hungary snorted, "Mister Awesome? He might love me, but not more than himself."

Amelia sighed and Hungary spoke again, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah!" Amelia said, getting closer.

"I think I like Russia," Hungary said, blushing, and both girls giggled.

They took a breath and Hungary's phone rang. She answered, talking for about two minutes before she hung up.

"I gotta go...sorry!" Hungary sighed, and Amelia's eyes went wide.

They hugged and Amelia walked Hungary outside. Alfred sat alone downstairs.

Amelia stood at the door for a second, then started to run for the stairs.

Alfred shook slightly as he watched Amelia dart up the stairs. He was extremely nervous, and decided to make a _little_ change to his plan.

Instead of chasing after Amelia like she expected him to, he trudged up the stairs. He knocked softly on Amelia's bedroom door, and he heard the timid footsteps cross the room to open the door.

As she opened the door and spoke, Amelia trembled, "Wh-what is it, A-Alfred?"

"I know why you had Miss Elizaveta over," he said.

"And I know what you're planning," Amelia replied.

"I know too. B-but...it really does feel unheroic to force it on you, and it would be much better for the both of us if you cooperated," Alfred said, looking at Amelia with baby eyes.

Amelia slowly lifted her head to look Alfred in the eyes, and she could see that he was truly sorry for what he did to her, and that he really loved her and meant what he said. So, she slowly nodded her head, saying,

"Okay, Alfred."

She then opened the door all the way to let him in the room, finally having to accept her feelings for Alfred, and get rid of the ones for England.

Amelia walked away from the door and heard Alfred lock and close it. She knew he did just in case she changed her mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she blushed slightly.

She turned her head to look at him and their lips met softly. It hurt a bit because of the bruise.

Amelia moved a bit to face him and Alfred smiled through the kiss. Alfred lead her over to the bed. He stroked her hair softly and laid her down. He got above her and held her gently in his hands and stroked her hair.

He pulled away and kissed down her lip to her jawline and down her neck. His hands trailed away from her head. One went to her waist, the other to her breasts. A shiver of pleasure ran down both of their spines as Alfred gripped her tightly. Amelia squeaked a bit as he got tighter.

"A-Alfred...," she said softly and he looked down at her with hunger in his eyes. She blushed a bit as he took off her shirt.

Alfred decided not to be forceful, nor too rough, for he knew that the few bruises left from the previous try hadn't quite healed yet, and must still hurt. He felt bad about giving Amelia those bruises, but he couldn't help himself the last time. At least this time, he had more self control. He was proud of himself for that.

He breathed deeply as he lowered his mouth to Amelia's collarbone. Alfred changed his position so that he was straddled over Amelia, bent over as he kissed and sucked softly at the skin of Amelia's lower neck. Alfred gently cupped Amelia's now bare breasts in his hands, and massaged them lightly.

"A-Alfred," Amelia moaned softly.

Alfred softened his grip on Amelia and finished stripping her, and took his own shirt off. Amelia blushed as Alfred hovered over her naked body. Alfred caressed her face softly and smiled down at her, which caused her to smile back. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down as Alfred took his pants and boxers off. Amelia's eyes widened. She had always heard the jokes about "Florida", but she had never known the truth. Not until now, at least.

Alfred grinned as he caught Amelia staring at him. He was soon straddling her again, and after a little foreplay, Alfred slowly slipped his length into Amelia, causing waves of pleasure to overcome the both of the,, and causing them to shudder.

Amelia gasped out loud, the feeling she was getting was so great. Once in awhile, Alfred would moan loudly, saying Amelia's name, and gradually get faster in his actions. Because it wasn't forceful, it was extremely pleasurable for Amelia and Alfred.

Finally, Alfred spilled his seed into Amelia and breathed deeply, withdrawing himself and collapsing next to Amelia. They were both panting, and smiling like idiots, as they had both just experienced a great time, and all doubts about each other were banished, and replaced with love.

Amelia turned and looked at Alfred. He put his hand on her cheek and she smiled. She crawled over to him, laying her chest on his and closing her eyes. Alfred's hand trailed down to her tailbone as he watched her fall asleep.

Amelia had broken up with England, who seemed to understand. She still hung out with Hungary though, having a girl around once in awhile was nice.

Things around the America household had changed greatly. Alfred turned his room into an office and slept with Amelia. Every here and there on the floor, couch, and bedding, you could see places where "stains" had seeped in.

One day while Alfred was at work, Amelia cleaned the house. However, that took less time than she expected. So she went to the store. That too, took less time. She looked at the clock and saw that Alfred would be home soon. Amelia went downstairs to the fridge, and took out whipped cream and strawberries. She then went back upstairs and into Alfred's office, turning off the lights.

She undressed completely and covered her body messily with whipped cream and the strawberries.

She heard the door downstairs open and she smiled.

It turned out that it wasn't Alfred that had come in the door. It was England, who still had some of Amelia's things, and was coming to return them.

It was extremely awkward as England knocked on Alfred's office door, after checking the rest of the rooms in the house and finding them empty. Amelia, thinking it was Alfred, told him to come in. England's eyes widened in surprise, and Amelia's in horror as they both realized the situation. Amelia scrambled to cover herself as she blushed heavily, and unwanted embarrassed tears welled in her eyes.

England felt awkward and flushed red after seeing Amelia like that.

"I guess I'll just set your stuff on the floor...," England said with a poker face as he began closing the door.

Amelia, now covered, spoke, "I'm so sorry, Arthur! I thought you were Alfred..."

"Well, you two sure have some weird fantasies..."

"It wasn't Alfred's," Amelia replied, "Only mine, I did it to surprise him and to see if he liked it."

Alfred entered the house now, and heard voices upstairs, but they didn't hear him. He silently snuck up the stairs, and he gasped out loud at the sight that greeted him.

Arthur, now hearing Alfred, turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"It's not what it looks like, lad," he said, rubbing his temples.

Alfred, who could sense a lie, believed him, and didn't question anything.

"Alright...well England, if you'll leave please, Amelia and I have some catching up to do...," Alfred said as he wrapped his arm around Amelia and led her into the bedroom.

England sighed and facepalmed himself as he went downstairs and out the front door, locking it behind him.

Alfred closed the door and opened his mouth. Amelia cut him off.

"Alfred, nothing was going to happen! I swear! I was bored and was going to surprise you when you got home, but Iggy came...," she broke into tears and Alfred hugged her.

"Hey, I believe you, babe! I really do!" he said and blinked.

"Is that...whipped cream? On your nose?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and Amelia laughed.

"I kinda had an idea and I wanted to see if you liked it. I was going to be dessert before dinner. And then I was gonna make dinner while..well...uh..."  
She blushed and Alfred got the hint.

"And then we'd take a bath, and watch a movie," Amelia said, smiling.

Alfred looked down and her, imagining it all.

"Wow...I like that," he said.

"Really?" she blushed deeper.

"Yeah. Could we try again?" he asked, taking her chin and making her look at him.

She nodded and he left the house, waiting outside. He came in ten minutes later and opened his office door. His eyes went wide as he saw her covered in the sweet cream and berries. She was blushing deeply.

"E-eat me," she said softly, and smiled.

Alfred looked at Amelia and obliged, hovering over her after taking his shirt off and started licking the cream and berries off her neck, then her chest, and so on.

Amelia was blushing the whole time, and after Alfred had cleaned up all the cream and berries, he looked at her with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Very lovely...and tasty, babe. Do you think you could work on me now?" he asked.

Amelia nodded and stripped him the rest of the way, soon taking Alfred's member into her mouth and going to work on it while Alfred moaned deeply. Amelia soon found a special spot, and began teasing it, making Alfred squirm.

Alfred found that he couldn't take it, and he was soon begging. He hated doing it, feeling so vulnerable, but Amelia loved it, knowing she had Alfred desperately wrapped around her finger. But seeing Alfred in his begging, desperate state excited her greatly, and she soon gave in.

After a few hours of 'fun' spent in the bedroom, the Americans bathed and trailed down to the living room, and stuck a romantic movie in the DVD player after Alfred ordered a pizza. God, he was always hungry.  
They snuggled up on the couch together and about ⅓ of the way into the movie, the doorbell rang. Alfred got up to answer it, and a few minutes later, he came back with pizza. Soon, the two were snuggling again, and ended up falling asleep on the couch together after finishing the pizza and the movie, and just a LITTLE bit of night time fun.

~**Just Before 9/11~**

Alfred had woken up because his phone was being attacked by everyone. He answered it and a very upset Austria screamed at him.

"You need to come to ze meeting...it's Russia," Austria hung up.

Alfred got dressed and looked at his sleeping little babe. He decided not to wake her.

Halfway there, he got a call from...Russia? Alfred answered his phone.

"What do you want, communist bastard?"

"Alfred? It's Hungary! Call Amelia, and tell her to not open her doors or windows!" Hungary screamed.

Amelia heard the doorbell ring. She moaned and opened the door. Russia stood there, smiling. He asked to come in and she let him.

The phone started to ring, and Amelia put it on speaker.

"Amelia!" Alfred screamed.

"Al...Hey!" Russia turned as the girl answered happily.

"Don't open the door! Russia's gonna come!"

But it was too late. Russia grabbed Amelia and went on his merry way.

"Amelia?! Amelia!" the phone screamed over and over.

Amelia was being dragged out of the house by Russia, struggling until a chloroform rag was pressed to her mouth. Her head pounded and ached, and Amelia blacked out.

When she awoke, Amelia felt a dull, stabbing pain in her chest, and a feeling of disconnect from the world. She didn't know what was happening, and fatigue was taking over her. She was about to fall back asleep when Hungary walked in the room.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

Amelia rubbed her eyes, "I feel weird..sort of like...a human," she answered. Hungary's eyes filled with worry.

"I was afraid you would say that..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amelia asked, her chest filling with something she couldn't place.

"Honey...I'm not going to keep important stuff from you," hungary began. "Alfred isn't well."

"Wh-what? What's wrong with him?" Amelia asked frantically.

"There was a terrorist attack," Hungary answered. "Russia and I planned together to kidnap you and knock you out to protect you..."

Amelia's eyes filled with tears. "A..A terrorist attack?" Amelia asked, not able to comprehend.

"Yes. The Twin Towers, the Pentagon...a lot was attacked," Hungary said as she tried to console Amelia.

"I-I have to see Alfred!" Amelia yelled, and ran out the door before Hungary could stop her.

Meanwhile, Alfred was in his room, unconscious and in a coma for who knows how long...

Amelia was able to run from Russia and out the door. She ran as fast as she could from the hotel she had been brought to. The streets were filled with people.

She tried to push past them all and finally made it home.

She ran to Alfred's room and saw France, Canada, England, China, and Japan there. Her eyes teared over and Canada came over and hugged her.

"Meli...it's alr-" he was cut off as Amelia pushed him away.

"No! J-just leave! All of you!" she screamed.

They all looked at her and left without argument. Amelia walked over to Alfred and took his hand.

"I can't do it Al...I can't do it alone."

He moved slightly and she looked at him and smiled. His eyes were open.

"H-Hey..d-don't c-cr-" he passed out again, and Amelia knew he'd be okay.

Amelia, having been cheered up from seeing that Alfred was really okay, laid down to sleep. It seemed that as soon as she closed her eyes, her mind took up a vivid dream, and one that Alfred was dreaming as well, at the same time as Amelia.

The dream was so vivid to Amelia, and it seemed so real that it scared her. Little did she know, it was real, so many years ago.

It was another kidnapping by Russia, only it wasn't planned with anyone else. It had been several years after Alfred and Amelia had hooked up that this second kidnapping happened.

**Just Before the Cold War~**

_Amelia was screaming as Russia dragged her along. She called out over and over again for help._

_"Alfred! Al! Someone! Anyone! Help m-" Amelia's words were cut off as Russia whacked her head with his pipe. She went limp in Russia's arms, and Russia dragged her to his house, and into a deep, dark chamber in his basement._

_Russia chained Amelia up, and when she awoke, he whipped her out of pure cruelty._

_Amelia let out a scream, and saw that it fueled Russia's sadistic happiness, and he whipped her harder. Amelia gritted her teeth, refusing to let another scream escape._

_"Wh-why are you doing this?" she choked out._

_"Because we need to become one,da?" he answered, a deadly smile on his face._

_"No!" she screamed. "No fucking way!"_

_That earned her another whip, and before she knew it, Russia was stripping her, and had soon forced himself inside her. The young girl was no match for him, so all she could do was let the tears roll down her cheeks and wait for it to be over._

As soon as Alfred found out that Amelia had been kidnapped by Russia, he declared war. He made many nuclear weapons, and knew that when he got Amelia back, he needed to help make her stronger. This would be a fight for power, and only the most powerful country could come out of this war alive. This was soon known as The Cold War between Russia and America.

*le epic time skip*

Alfred and Amelia had been reunited once again, and Amelia told Alfred about what Russia did to her. This made Alfred furious, and he began making more weapons, and stayed in his room for the rest of the day. But as as soon as Amelia was asleep, Alfred contacted England.

"England, please! I believe in your magic now, and I need you to erase The Cold War from Amelia's memory, to protect her!" Alfred exclaimed over the phone.

"Fine, you bloody twit," England answered. "But only because I cared about her at some point too. I'm not doing this for you!" England said, hanging up the phone.

Alfred replied with a "Thank you," although England had already hung up.

About ten minutes later, a flash of light came from Amelia's room, and Alfred knew that the deed had been done. He thanked England again silently, and ceased his worrying.

~**Back to the "present" time (After 9/11, before Alfred and Amelia start World War III)~**  
Until now. It was about 11:00 am, and Amelia told Alfred about her "nightmare". Alfred hardly had the guts to tell her that it was real, but he knew he had to.

So Alfred explained everything to Amelia, everything about the Cold War, and by the time he was finished, she was sobbing against his chest. But Amelia was older now, and with this newfound knowledge of her fate, she felt a newfound courage from within her.

"Alfred," she started. "I think it's time we get revenge. It's time we start another war."  
And with that, Alfred grinned at her, and together, they started making war plans.

The next world meeting was terrible. Word of the Americans wanting revenge had gotten out. So now, as sides were taken and arguments spread, a few went under the table. One of the first to side with the Americans was Liechtenstein, which drove Switzerland into joining Russia's side. Soon, the sides were made up and the shouting turned into screaming, slamming on the table turned to throwing things.

A few countries left, declaring that they wanted nothing to do with this war. Prussia was screaming at Hungary, causing Belarus to punch him, even though they were on the same side. This caused the first of the fighting.

Alfred and Amelia stood back to back throwing punches. Alfred turned and saw no blood or anything on Amelia...and if there was, it wasn't hers.

Alfred backed away and his eyes faded to black. He started to laugh cruelly as Amelia tackled Germany.

His smile widened more and he plotted. He plotted death, pain, revenge, war, and a whole lot of 2p!America.

Finally, it was time for Alfred and Amelia to get their true revenge. Alfred started up his favorite war plane, Freedom, and helped Amelia load up their ammo.

Soon, they were both seated inside the plane, now fully loaded, and Alfred took off. He couldn't shake the feeling that this would be his last flight, but he knew that he would do everything to prevent _that_ from happening.

On the way over to their destination, Alfred turned on the radio, and the song that was playing couldn't get any more feels out of Alfred and Amelia.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone,_

_I'd worked for all my life._

_And I had to start again,_

_Just my children and my wife._

Alfred flew the plane higher, as if trying to escape his feels. Amelia wiped tears from her eyes.

_I'd thank my lucky stars_

_To be living here today._

_'Cause the flag still stands for freedom,_

_And they can't take that away._

_"Freedom my ass,"_ Alfred thought to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, his people were hardly free at all. They were still fighting for their damn gay rights, for crying out loud!

_And I'm proud to be an American,_

_Where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died,_

_Who gave that right to me._

Alfred and Amelia were flying over Russia, where bombs were already raining down from their peoples' planes.

"Amelia!" Alfred called, and Amelia turned and looked at him. "Start dropping the bombs!"

Amelia complied, and the song that played seemed to get louder on the radio. Alfred started to sing along.

_And I gladly stand up next to you,_

_And defend her still today._

Alfred made a pointed glance at Amelia, who looked at him.

"Last bomb," she said.

"Alright," Alfred replied as he positioned the plane over Russia's mansion.

"Drop it! Now!" he ordered.

Amelia positioned herself at the bomb hatch, set the bomb off, and let it go. She watched it fall, and explode, right on target.

Alfred started to pull the plane up as Amelia sat down in her seat once again. They began to leave the combat area, but they weren't paying attention to anything behind them.

Just then, their plane shook.

"Shit!" Alfred shouted. Their plane had been hit, and was starting to spin out of control.

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land..._

Alfred let go of the controls. He then turned to Amelia, whose eyes were wide with fear. He pulled her in for one last kiss as their plane came hurtling towards the ground.

_God Bless the U.S.A!_


End file.
